vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
115069-eula-gaahhhh
Content ---- ---- Any EULA is sent out for legal purposes to try and confuse the customer base of any rules and/or laws that they can choose to enforce (or not to enforce). It is there to cover their ass essentially and will have no bearing on you playing the game. If you play without using bot programs, exploiting, or being a disturbance to anyone (all subject to how CRB views said actions) if they choose to punish you for something they have done. Nothing more is needed. TL;DR - CRB (along with most companies) don't even follow the rules/guidelines in the EULA, so hit accept and move on with your life. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=As0v-tzU-PY I think I had that on cassette tape. Back when I had a paper route. | |} ---- ---- REALLY? What the hell.. that is just plain wrong | |} ---- In the civilized world EULA's are mostly considered void @ court because they pretty much always include stuff that goes against the law & rights of the consumer. At least the bits which have the most ridiculous parts in them. | |} ---- 4 cassette tapes! A little after I had a paper route. I might still have the tapes, too, but I don't know if they're playable any longer. Thank goodness for YouTube! I wonder if we need to translate all those terms for the young people. You should know EULAs are bad when they name them after the Martian battle cry/death call. http://youtu.be/1l6lY3VaaI0?t=25m54s | |} ---- Why? It doesn't say they won't try to, but you can't be responsible for teaching someone if they do not try and/or don't want to learn. Where I went to school there were a ton of burnouts and kids who didn't give a single f*** about school and didn't try to learn a single thing while there (when they even showed up). It is probably there in place for people trying to sue the school by saying that their child hasn't learned anything in school. | |} ---- The first time during my daughter's school career that I heard this was when she was going into first grade. There were the First Grade Teachers and the interested parents in the school library. When after a few minutes of warming up one of the teachers mentioned that they were not responsible for teaching our children every Father in the room stood up. The guy next to me asked what the teachers title was, and she responded that she was a teacher. Another father asked if that didn't mean that she taught our children? Her reply was that she was not responsible for teaching our children. Father number one was a bit more upset at this point, and decided to tell her that if she wasn't here to teach she should seek different employment and he would be happy to help. The rest of us agreed that our attorneys and the media would have a field day with the thing. At this point the Moms (remember they are still sitting) got mad at the Dads. I got tugged into my seat and told off by my wife of the time as did the guy next to me. By the time my daughter reached Jr. High the school system decided to change how they presented the not responsible bit. At this point they present it in this way....We are a pyramid with the teachers on on bottom corner and the parents on the other. Both supporting the child at the top to grow. Obviously the lawyers talked to a politician in the last few years. I think that our society has become so litigious that anyone with enough money has attorneys just to write up get out of jail free cards for them. Can't say I blame them, but it is, sad. oh, there were four fathers in the first grade orientation. | |} ----